


24 hours to love you

by shipintheisland



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Drunk Sex, Fluff, M/M, beach, drunk boys, inspired by a moodboard, most of them getting drunk and in love honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipintheisland/pseuds/shipintheisland
Summary: From the evening to the morning and again and again, I love you
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Sacha Fenestraz/Lando Norris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	24 hours to love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danielsavocado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielsavocado/gifts).



> Heavily inspired by this moodboard https://riding-ricciardo.tumblr.com/post/630615124414169088/tame-impala-songs-x-my-favorite-pairings-another that my one and only wifey made and I loved it 💙  
> So yeah, steps of a party evening with different pairings and everyone is in love

There is no one around when Pierre and Charles arrive at the beach, hands still holding since the moment they left the monegasque’s flat earlier in the afternoon. Now it’s past 7pm, the sun starts setting in the horizon and, according to Charles, the sunset here is worth getting out when it’s freezing outside. Pierre is sure he would have enjoyed it the same had they stayed inside, cuddled up in a blanket with a warm tea but no, that was not exciting enough for his boyfriend.

Charles drags them as close to the water as they can go without getting wet before hastily taking off his shoes, throwing them behind him. Pierre follows him, still half convinced by the idea. The sand is cold under his feet and he shivers uncomfortably. Yeah, he would have largely preferred a tea and a blanket.

As Charles sits down, legs parted, he pulls Pierre to him and makes him sit in front of him. Pierre follows the untold instructions, hands on Charles’ knees to keep his balance and leaning against his chest.

They stay there, watching the view in silence, enjoying each other’s presence. The sound of the waves on the shore, the last few seagulls flying away for the night and the city away behind them, all of this mixed together created such a peaceful atmosphere that Pierre can’t help but happily breathe in. They watch the sun coming down in the horizon, Charles hissing his temple softly.

“So, no regret ?” He asks, the soft smile he arbors distinguishable in the tone of his voice.

Pierre twists his spine to face him, smiling in return. There is so much love in his boyfriends eyes, the light of the setting sun reflecting in his irises, and Pierre closes his eyes, kisses him as lovingly as he can.

“Never when I’m with you.”

* * *

Max knows he was already tipsy when he agreed to go to a nightclub with Daniel, laughing all the way there hand in hand, mocking each other for their terrible choices of outfit for such an elitist club - they are Daniel Ricciardo and Max Verstappen anyway, no one in their right mind would refuse them the entrance - and exchanging heated kisses every time they cross a dark alley as if being noticed was impossible just because they were hiding in the shadow, they are not invisible, they just can’t see anything else than each other.

Max knows he was getting drunk when they started dancing together in the middle of the dance floor, careless about who could see them voluntarily exchanging suggestive looks, hands running on each other’s shoulders, moving their bodies together to the sound of the loud music, only stopping for a round of drinks once in a while.

And now, as Daniel pushes him in one of the toilet booths, pupils dilated in hunger, Max knows he is completely wasted because in no way he would have let Daniel bite at his neck and grip his cock in such a public space if he hadn’t drank that last tequila shot. Still, he doesn’t complain, jumps in the Aussie’s arms and circles his waist with his legs, rolling his hips to make Daniel groans before they kiss passionately again. It’s messy and risky and completely stupid but they get undressed as quickly as possible in the closed space, lips almost never leaving each other before Daniel slides a hand between them, working Max up fast and efficiently.

No, definitely, Max was not sober enough for that kind of activities, he thinks as he screams when Daniel pushes in him.

* * *

Nico sits down in the grass of the garden, back against the wall, the sound of the party muffled by the large windows and the glass door. His hands are shaking, this was supposed to be a simple night out with the old friends, the old colleagues, but of course he and Lewis couldn’t stay correct toward one another even now that they were together. He can’t even remember why they started arguing, what was said to have them send each other death glares again, what was done for him to imperatively need to calm down outside.

He fumbles in his pocket, takes out the little packet, a bad habit he started a few years ago every time he got stressed beyond control, something to ground him despite the danger. Another thing Lewis never liked about him, he thinks as he lights a cigarette, blowing the smoke out of his mouth and watching it fly away in the night.

The sound of the door opening drags him away from his internal debates and the next second two long arms are holding him and Lewis presses his lips against his cheeks.

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

It’s all they need, they know how stubborn they can both be, it was Lewis’ turn to give up first this time and they hold each other close. Nico can feel the other man’s frown at the smell, doesn’t mention it, neither does Lewis when he kisses him, simply takes the cigarette away from him so that Nico can hug him while they kiss again.

* * *

It’s dark, so dark and so late and almost no one is outside at freaking 5 in the morning on a Sunday. Sacha didn’t drink a lot tonight, only slightly tipsy on his few beers but it’s okay as Lando, bless his heart, hates alcohol more than bees and only got water and coke in his glass all night.

“We should have taken a taxi” he complains half-heartedly, only to enjoy the smile Lando gives him in return.

“You lazy git, walking is fine, plus it means the night is not over too fast !”

Sacha yawns, he is pretty sure it wouldn’t be a bad thing if the night stopped right now, but then Lando takes his hand, dragging him on the other side of the road to walk along the river, and suddenly Sacha is glad they didn’t call a cab.

He gets to see the reflect of the moon on Lando’s sun-kissed skin, his eyes so light colored in the night shining like the water below them, his adorable cheeky smile when he notices Sacha staring at him and they stop walking.

“What ?”

“Nothing.” Sacha retorts immediately, heavy blush he knows is obvious betraying him in a second. Lando raises a suspicious eyebrow and Sacha gives in, sighing.

“You’re so beautiful.”

At least now he’s not the only one red faced now as Lando smiles shyly.

“I love you” Lando squeals before jumping in for a kiss with so much strength they almost fall on the ground.

Yeah, walking is fine.

* * *

“God I’m never drinking again.” George groans, an arm thrown on his face to hide as much sun as he can.

“You already said that last time and look at you now.” Nicholas chuckles, putting down the trail on the bed with the breakfast he just prepared for him and his party wild boyfriend. “I’m sure Alex is not feeling better, judging by the message you just received.

Indeed, on the message is just written  _ ‘I’m dying’ _ and George feels better knowing he is not the only one with a massive hangover.

“Come on, sleepy head, sit down so you can have some breakfast.”

George reluctantly obeys, groaning all the way up until his eyes fall on the tray and he covers his mouth with both hands. There is two large coffee cups with whipped cream, his favorite treat, some homemade porridge, dried fruits and cereals, enough to feed a regiment and everything he loves to devour after a drunk night out.

“Oh my god Nicky you are amazing.”

“I am ? Or the coffee is ?”

George turns to face his man, his beautiful man, looking freshly out of the shower and smiling at him so lovingly as if he wasn’t smelling like old whiskey and looking straight out of an apocalypse movie.

“The coffee is magnificent but you, my dear Nicky, are the best boyfriend this world has ever made.”

Nicholas’ smile goes wide at the word and he pecks at George’s lips lightly.

“Good, now eat because I’m very hungry too.”

* * *

Callum rubs at his temple, trying to push away the pounding headache he got since he woke up. The party yesterday night was amazing but he wishes he was dead right now. Even more since Marcus, despite having drunk twice his weight in vodka, is currently jumping everywhere, completely restless and pulling him along toward the beach.

“Come on ! Quiiiiick before there are too many people !”

Just in case looks could kill suddenly, Callum throws his boyfriend the darkest glare possible, but the sunny smile he gets in return melts the pseudo-frustration that was growing in his chest and he sighs before motivating himself.

They barely step on the sand that Marcus is already taking away his shirt and flip flops, hands on his hips to take a look around.

“Such a beautiful day, would have been a waste to stay inside, don’t you think ?”

Callum can’t answer, his almost dead brain sending all kinds of wrong messages for someone ok a public at the sight of Marcus’ naked torso and toned arms. He gulps, nods even if his boyfriend can’t see him, and discards his shirt and shoes too, leaving the both of them in bath shorts when he gets an idea.

The next second, he grabs Marcus by the hips and throws his over his shoulder, ignoring the screams and laughs of the younger boy as he runs toward the sea to throw both of them under the water.

“You fucker !”

“That’s for forcing me to get out of bed.”

If he could, Callum would kiss the pout out of Marcus’ face but the problem is forgotten when Marcus drags them under water again to press his lips on his.

Maybe waking up was not that bad.


End file.
